


The Rise of the Unknown Menace

by Godric_Gryffindor



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Menace [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional background legends/stories, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, New types of magical objects, New types of magical potions, minor character injury, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godric_Gryffindor/pseuds/Godric_Gryffindor
Summary: It's 22 years after the terrible battle that claimed so many innocent lives at Hogwarts.  But the battle still rages for a man who had his life turned upside down. Now, Harry is confronted by a new type of menace that the magical world is not prepared.
Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Menace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Rise of the Unknown Menace

It’s quiet now, but moments before there was total chaos in this place. The house standing there is virtually destroyed. The people who lived there no longer live. It is apparent that some type of supernatural occurrence caused the destruction that claimed the lives of the man and woman who once lived there.

A young man stands in the walkway leading up to what was the front entry way of the home. Not your typical young man, though. Long, greasy black hair framed a white complexion that suggested a gothic style. Dressed in worn dark clothing, with a black trench coat, and a black wide brimmed bush hat, he stared at the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the house he just destroyed, but only at the ground. “It’s all your FAULT!” he said quietly. “Because of you, I have to prove that I am just as powerful as any WIZARD! I am not sorry!” He turned away and started walking quickly. As he was walking, he started giggling about what he had done.

***

Ron Weasley walked around, surveying the damage to the house. His mind kept going back to the two people who were found lifeless in the rubble. His father, Arthur Weasley, could see that what had happened here had deeply troubled him. “Dad, thank you for coming. I don’t know if I could do this unless you did,” said Ron. 

Ron was visibly shaken. Arthur, knowing his son all too well, wanted to know. “What is it son, what is it that is bothering you?”

Uneasily, Ron responded “Dad, something’s terribly wrong here. This is not just an errant magical object in the Muggle world that caused this. Magical objects lost in the Muggle world usually don’t cause this much damage, and never enough damage as to injure or kill innocent Muggles.”

“It’s very unusual Ron, but it has happened before. There have been documented cases of such incidents happening. But I will concede, it’s been a long time since something this terrible has happened. Not since I have been working for the Ministry of Magic, that is.” Arthur answered. “Try not to let it bother you, son. You have a job to do here and all I can do is offer advice and support.”

Not unexpectedly, a bright flash of light announces the arrival of the Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom. “Hello Ron, Arthur,” said the Minister.

“Hello, Neville,” responded Ron.

“Terrible business! Just Terrible!” said Neville, shaking his head in disbelief. “What have you discovered? Have you found out what did this?”

“Nothing yet, Minister,” responded Ron. “This looks more like something a wizard would do, not a rogue magical object. It just feels more sinister, more deliberate and not so random. That’s why I asked my Dad to come. He has much more experience than I do in these matters and was hoping he had some insight.”

“Brilliant idea, Ron!” exclaimed Neville. Turning towards Arthur Weasley, he asks “Do you have any idea what could have caused this, Arthur?”

“Not at the moment, Minister,” Arthur Weasley said “but I agree with Ron, there’s something that’s just not right here. It’s as if someone or something did this, not a magical item not yet discovered. However, there have been unfortunate incidents in the past. This could be one of them. Were there any reports at the Ministry of wizards using magic close to here, though?”

Neville responded, “Nothing. At least nothing about an unauthorized use of magic by a Wizard, but that’s not why I came. Do you know who the unfortunate souls were who perished?” Both Ron and Arthur shook their heads. “They were two wizards who left the wizarding world several years ago to live amongst muggles. Desiree and Martin Mortimer. They had a son, Artemis, who did not have any wizarding powers. They left our world behind so that they could be with their son in the Muggle world. From what I understand, Desiree and Martin were quite bitter over the fact that Artemis was a Squib. It was not a pleasant parting.” 

“Do we know where Artemis is?” asked Ron. “He was not found in the rubble. We need to let him know what happened.” Suddenly, an ominous thought crossed Ron’s mind and he asked the Minister, “Neville, why exactly did you come?”

The Minister turned and looked his old friend in the eyes. He had a seriousness about him that Ron had never seen before in his old friend from school. After what seemed like an hour, Neville said to Ron and his Father, “Gentlemen, I believe that we should get Harry involved.”

***

Harry Potter was just finishing his last report for the day. He loved being an Auror, especially since he was considered “exceptional” in his job, but he hated paperwork. The Boy Who Lived is just another wizard at the Ministry of Magic, doing a job that only few could do, only the best wizards. “Percy, here is the last of the reports” Harry said to his supervisor, Percy Weasley.

Percy Weasley is the head of the Auror division at the Ministry, appointed shortly after the fateful Battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort was defeated. So many of his friends and his brother had died. Since then, he had grown cynical and bitter about what happened, blaming himself for his part which led up to that terrible night. Even though his family forgave him, he has yet to forgive himself and he wears his guilt in plain sight. “Thank you, Harry,” Percy said tersely. “Why can’t you be more punctual with your paperwork? Nobody else seems to have issues with paperwork done in a timely manner. Why do you?”

Harry said “It’s important, I know, but it’s not that important to me, Percy. If I could get an assistant to do the paperwork, I can be twice effective in my duties and the paperwork would be submitted on time!” Harry had said this many times to Percy. It always fell on deaf ears.

“You know the answer, Harry!” snapped Percy, “I’m getting tired of hearing about that and tired of you always being late with your paperwork! Do you understand me, Harry?” A threat that both knew was just that and both knew nothing would ever come of it. Harry is the most powerful Auror at the Ministry. Both knew that it was Harry who made Percy look good, with or without the paperwork, but it still did not lessen the friction between them on certain items, the paperwork being just one. However, Harry and Percy were friends and that was not going to change.

“Harry, before you go, stop by Ron’s office, please” said Percy, “Official business.”

“Whatever Ron wants can’t wait until morning?” Harry said with irritation in his voice. “I love Ron, he’s my best friend, and like a brother to me, but I get tired of always helping him with his work! I will let you tell him that, Percy!”

Raising his voice, Percy snapped “Harry Potter,It was not Ron who made this request! It was the Minister! You have been asked to stop and speak with Ron before you go home tonight and go you _shall!_ No Excuses!”

“The Minister?! Neville?! What in Merlin’s Beard does Neville want me to speak about with Ron?” queried Harry, taken off guard by Percy’s outburst.

Percy quipped “There have been two wizards killed in a magical incident in the Muggle world. Foul Play is suspected. Ron and Dad were there first due to an unauthorized magical object use. However, the facts are indicating foul play. The Minister wants you on the case! Trust me, if I had a choice, I would send another wizard. So, be on your way and quit being difficult! Don’t address the Minister by his first name in my presence, it is inappropriate! And tell my sister I send my regards when you see your wife tonight if you please! Thank you and Go, Now!”

Harry, astonished at Percy’s behavior, did not say a word, picked up his lunchbox, and left the office heading over to see Ron.

***

“Where is Mom and Dad, Artemis?”

Ariel is his older sister. Ariel is one of twin older siblings. His brother, Arendale, like Ariel, fought the Death Eaters at Hogwarts when Voldemort was defeated. Both were in their last year at Hogwarts. They were part of a group of students who had been cutoff and surrounded by the Death Eaters. Each student in the group was struck down, some even tortured, all in gruesome fashion. Ariel and Arendale were lucky to be alive. Both were severely wounded during the battle but most of the students they were with died including their friend, Fred Weasley. Their injuries left both with severe brain trauma, leaving them with child-like minds and rendered them incapable of taking care of themselves without help. However, their magical powers were not affected in the least. Over the years, their magical powers continued to mature requiring constant attention from their parents.

Their parents, Desiree and Martin, were at Hogwarts too. When the news came out of what was happening at Hogwarts, they both went there to protect their children from the onslaught of the Death Eaters. Artemis was young at the time of the battle. If he had been born a wizard, he would have been in his second year at Hogwarts. But he was a squib and was not allowed to attend. As it was, Desiree and Martin took Artemis with them so that they could protect him, or if the unthinkable happened, to die with them. Fate had other plans, though.

With his parents dead, it fell to Artemis to take care of his siblings. 

“Mom and Dad are gone, Ariel. We won’t be seeing them again.” said Artemis.

“Where did they go?!?” responded Ariel. “I want to see them! I want to go home!”

“They have gone to a place where we can’t visit. So, we won’t be going over to see them and they won’t come see us! Don’t ask again!” Artemis frustratedly responded. “Where is Arendale?”

Starting to cry, Ariel said, “Don’t be so angry. It’s not your fault. It’s our fault for not being able to be alone anymore.”

“It’s not your fault! It’s their fault! Mom and Dad could not handle taking care of us anymore, so I decided to take care of us! Remember, all I need is your help! Okay?!?” spouted Artemis. 

Ariel nodded her head in acknowledgement of the situation, not understanding what was happening. 

“Enough of this!” Artemis said tersely. “Where is Arendale?”

“I don’t know!” cried Ariel between sobs. “He doesn’t like it here. He wants to go home too!”

Artemis, getting even more frustrated with the conversation, exclaimed, “I don’t care! Where is Arendale?!” All Ariel could do is point through a window outside. Artemis stormed out the door searching for his brother.

***

Arriving at Ron’s office, Harry was shocked when he saw the Minister sitting in there. Ron was visibly shaken and Neville had a serious demeanor about him. Harry knocked on the door frame and Ron looked over and waved Harry into his office.

“Hello Harry,” said Neville, but not with his usual way of greeting his old friend. It was more in line with the mood Harry remembered from so long ago, just before the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Hello Neville, Ron.” said Harry with concern in his voice. “Percy told me to come see Ron, but I take it that I was to come and see you.” Harry said to Neville. 

“Both of us, actually” responded Neville.

Ron looked up at Harry with a look that Harry instantly recognized in his oldest and dearest friend. Ron was scared and confused. Harry could also see that Ron was upset with what was about to be said.

Ron spoke, “Harry, do you remember the Mortimer twins?”

“Yes, I do. They were a couple of years ahead of us in school weren’t they? Friends with George and Fred.” Harry said cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

“They’re missing.” Stated Neville matter of factly. Ron was visibly irritated by Neville’s comment.

“What is it, Ron?” said Harry.

“It’s the circumstances, Harry. Do you remember what happened to them?!” said Ron, his voice starting to crack.

“Vaguely, weren’t they with the group of students that were killed by the Death Eaters during Hogwarts?” responded Harry.

“Yeah, with Fred…”

“MERLIN’S beard, Ron! I am so sorry! I totally forgot!” Harry said apologetically. “They were found over Fred’s body, protecting him. Both of them were severely wounded. It was a miracle they lived!”

“Yeah, that’s right…” said Ron, “…they were the only ones to survive out of the group. Remember, the Death Eaters were looking for you. They knew that Fred was your friend. The Death Eaters kept Fred alive trying to get him to tell them where you were. They were killing the others to get Fred to tell them where you were. He tried to stop them and threw himself in front of his friends, the Mortimer twins, and was killed. When Fred was laying on the ground dying, the Death Eaters attacked the twins, leaving them and the rest for dead. The twins were able to crawl over to Fred, who was still alive, and stayed with him, protecting him until help came. 

“Fred sacrificed himself to save those that he could. When they were found, Fred was gone, several were barely alive, but only the twins survived.”

“I remember, and I am so sorry Ron.” said Harry. He walked over and wrapped an arm of support around Ron’s shoulders acknowledging how difficult this was for him.

“The Mortimer twins were severely handicapped afterwards,” added Neville. “Both required special care. They were left scarred for life from the traumatic head wounds they suffered. Mentally and intellectually, they were nothing more than small children. They needed to be kept in a Wizarding facility for such patients, but their parents decided to take care of them at home. They withdrew from the wizarding world and went to live amongst the muggles.”

“Until last night,” said Ron. “I was called to a location that had been detected for a magical object in the muggle world. It was a house that was completely obliterated. Some kind of magical object was used that we have not been able to identify. Two bodies were found in the rubble. It was Desiree and Martin Mortimer. The twins’ parents.”

“No signs of the twins?” asked Harry.

“Now you see why we are bringing in the Aurors, Harry. In particularly, you.” responded Neville. “We need find out what happened and find out where the twins are.”

“Why me?” asked a confused Harry. “There are several other Aurors who are better suited to this type of investigation. Much more qualified than I to discover an errant magical object that caused this tragedy.”

Neville explained, “Ron and his family are too close to this. Percy even said that you are the one to do this investigation. No higher praise could be given to any one person in the Department of Aurors. Arthur Weasley personally knew the Mortimer’s. No, the Weasley’s are too close to this and the Ministry has a lot of Weasley’s in it. It has to be somebody outside the Weasley family who the Weasley’s can trust. I have decided, Harry. It’s you. You _are_ the best choice.”

All Harry could do is nod and reluctantly cooperate.

***

Arendale Mortimer was outside chasing a small dog that had befriended him. He was happy! Being in his late 30’s with the mind of a small child, it was an odd sight for anybody watching the scene. 

“Arendale! What are you doing?!?” Artemis was not happy with what he was seeing. It was drawing unwanted attention that he wanted to avoid.

“I am just playing with this puppy! Mom and Dad would let me play with puppies in the park. What’s wrong with that?” Arendale said innocently.

“It’s not that Arey, I didn’t know where you were. I’ve been looking for you. I was worried. Why did you leave the house?” asked Artemis.

“I want to go home. Where is Mom and Dad?” asked Arendale.

“Mom and Dad are gone. Arey. We can’t see them anymore.”

“Where did they go? I want to go with them?” quizzed Arendale.

“Where they went, we can’t go see them. They can’t come to visit either. We are on our own big Brother.” Artemis said. “Let’s go home. Ariel is waiting.”

The two brothers arrived at the house. Ariel was waiting in the kitchen. She had made a mess making a peanut butter sandwich. She was thoughtful and had made a sandwich for each of her brothers. It made Arendale giggle.

Artemis was dreading what was going to happen next but he needed their help. His entire plan depended upon his siblings doing what he needed them to do. He started to speak.

“Hey guys, I have something that we need to talk about” he started slowly, “Do you remember that really bad night at Hogwarts when you both were hurt?” 

“Yes, I do” said Ariel. Arey was less certain “Sort of, why do you ask? Mom and Dad said that we should never talk about that night. It was a really bad night!”

Artemis continued, “I know it was a bad night. A really bad night, I was there, but very young. Both of you, though, were in the middle of what was happening. Do you remember what happened that night?”

Both twins rapidly nodded their heads, “Yes, I do!” both said in unison. “It was the night when the really bad people came to Hogwarts!” said Arendale. “Yes, they were being very mean! We were having to use our magic to make them go away!” exclaimed Ariel. Suddenly both twins started telling the story about what they experienced, only through the eyes of a young child and not through the eyes of the young adults they were at the time. It was tearing Artemis apart on the inside to see his brother and sister reduced to their current mental state. 

“Do you remember what the bad people did to your friends?” asked Artemis.

“I do!” said Ariel. “They hurt them so bad that our friends had to go away.”

“That’s right!” agreed Arendale. “Mom and Dad said that they had to go to a place where they could never come back. Told us that we could never see them again. I was sad, still very sad, I want to see them again. Why do you ask, Arty?”

Artemis responded “I will tell you in a minute. Do you remember why the bad people came to the school?”

“They were looking for a boy, a boy named Harry Potter. The bad people were hurting us to find him. They were hurting our friends in a bad way. We never saw our friends after that. Did the bad people ever find him? Harry Potter?” asked Ariel.

“No, they didn’t.” responded Artemis.

“Mom and Dad said that if Harry Potter would have been found by the bad people that we would not have been hurt. Our friends would still be here with us.” stated Arendale angrily. “I hate Harry Potter!”

“Yes, Harry Potter caused a lot of people to get hurt that night the bad people came,” Artemis said. “He made a lot of people go away that night.” 

The twins were starting to get really upset. Artemis’ mood and demeanor became very dark and menacing. “Arey, Ariel, I need your help.”

“What do you want us to do?” asked Ariel, her voice quivering with angry emotion.

“You know that I can’t do wizarding things like you and Arey can. I need you to use your magic to help me. I need you to make magical objects and potions that I can use.” Explained Artemis. 

The astonished twins were confused. “Mom and Dad would not let us use our magic unless they were with us. They said it was dangerous!” Arendale stated confusingly. “We can’t help you unless Mom or Dad is here.”

“I want to find Harry Potter!” said Artemis. “It’s his fault that you were hurt by those mean people.” Artemis turned his back and slowly walked to the other side of the room and then turned around to face his brother and sister. He spoke slowly, deliberately choosing his words for maximum effect on his siblings. “It’s Harry Potter’s fault that your friends from school are gone forever. It’s Harry Potter’s fault that Mom and Dad are gone! Don’t you want to help me find Harry Potter and punish him?”

The twins looked at each other, searching for the right answer. Ariel responded, “But without Mom and Dad, who’s going to make sure that we use our magic safely? Mom and Dad always made sure we did magic safely. What are we going to do without them?”

Artemis was quickly using up his options. Looking at the twins, he had a look of defeat in his eyes. At last he pleaded, “Harry Potter uses magic. I need magic to punish him. I don’t have magic BUT you do! I can help you be safe with your magic. I will tell both of you what to do and how to be safe. I just need you guys to agree to help me. In that way, ALL three of us will bring Harry Potter to account for what he has done. The three of us will be punishing Harry Potter! Will you PLEASE help me?!?”

There was silence. The twins looked at Artemis. They had looks of disbelief on their faces that changed to understanding and finally to angry resolution. Arendale looked at his sister, then back to his little brother. Ariel did the same. Finally, Arendale spoke, “We will help you! We will help you HURT Harry Potter and punish him for what happened to our friends, to Mom and Dad, and to us!”

***


End file.
